The Merging of Lands
by marceline799
Summary: Finnceline & Fiolee. Fionna can't decide who to be with (Marshal, Gumball or Flame Prince) so she decides to go to Prisma for help in finding the perfect guy for her.


Fionna walked through the field. She saw the Candy Kingdom up ahead. She walked to it as long strands of grass swiped past her legs. She walked through the streets and smelt the sugar in the air. She saw Prince Gumball up ahead. "Hi," she walked up to him,

"Hello Fionna, you look beautiful today," he commented. Fionna blushed,

"T-Thankyou," she stammered. Lollipop boy walked toward us. "Prince Gumball, I need your help," he said to him,

"Oh alright, I'll see you later," they walked off. Fionna was making her way back to the Treehouse. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, no one was there. She kept walking. It happened again. She turned around. Suddely, Marshal Lee appeared infront of her. He laughed. "What do you want?" Fionna asked coldly,

"Sheesh, calm down, where are you going?" he asked. She looked ahead,

"Fire Kingdom," she replied. Marshal looked surprised,

"Why?" he asked,

"To see... Flame Prince,"

"Why? I thought you too broke up,"

"W-We did, but i'm over it now, we can still see eachother, right?"

"Oh well, it's all on you anyway, bye," Marshal winked at her and flew away. She blushed.

She walked to the Fire Kingdom, she saw Flambia in the forest. "Flambia, can you cast flame shield on me?" Flambia didn't say a word. She rubbed her hands together and casted flame shield. "Thanks," Fionna ran out of the forest and went back on track. She finally made it, Jerry was one of the guards there. Fionna walked up to her. "Halt, what's your business here?" she asked Fionna,

"I'm here to see the Queen," Fionna said confidently,

"Pass," Fionna walked pass the guard and entered the throne room. Flame Prince was sitting on the throne. "Hey," she walked up to him,

"Oh hello Fionna," his hair flickered,

"How's it going?" she asked,

"Everything's fine,"

"How's Cinnamon Roll,"

"She's fine, how's Cake?"

"She's good, how's the kingdom?"

"Good, good, never been better,"

"That's good," it was a bit awkward. Suddenly a little flame citizen ran up to Flame Prince. "Your majesty! Your majesty! My son went out from a steam pipe that went off!" the citizen said frantically. Flame Prince stood up quickly,

"I'm coming," he turned to Fionna. "I'll see you soon," he kissed her hand. He followed the flame citizen into the other room. Fionna blushed. Her hand didn't burn because she was wearing the flame shield. She walked out of the Flame Kingdom and back to the Treehouse.

Cake was cooking while BMO was dancing in the other room with headphone's on. "Hey sweet cheeks, where have you been all day?" Cake's hands were on her hips,

"Out," Fionna responded,

"Don't give me that sass," Cake's foot tapped,

"You're not my mother you know, you're my sister," Fionna pointed out,

"I don't care, now get ready for dinner," Cake continued to cook,

"Yes mum," Fionna said sarcastically. Cake rolled her eyes.

After dinner, Fionna looked disappointed. Cake noticed. "What's wrong, honey?" Cake sat next to her on the couch after she cleaned up,

"Nothin'," Fionna responded. Cake's eyebrow rose. "Okay, fine," Fionna gave up. "It's just that, I visited Prince Gumball, then Marshal and Flame Prince, they all sorta flirted with me and now I'm confused," Fionna confessed. Cake looked confused aswell,

"Wait, so did Flame Prince," Cake wanted to clarify what she said was true,

"Well, he kissed my hand, so.. yeah," Fionna looked at Cake for guidance. Cake looked the other way for a moment,

"So, what you're saying is, you don't know who to go out with," Cake said. Fionna paused,

"Yeah, I guess," she waited for answers. Cake giggled. "What?!" Fionna's face went red,

"Nothin', nothin'," she giggled. Fionna slumped into the couch. BMO came out of the other room,

"Why don't you ask Prisma for help?" BMO walked away. Fionna and Cake looked at eachother.

That afternoon, Fionna and Cake visited Prisma at her time room. "Hey guys," Prisma greeted them in,

"Hey Prisma," Cake stretched in, followed by Fionna. "We came here fo guidance," Cake said to Prisma,

"What is it?" she asked,

"I'm confused with my relationships," Fionna peeped up. Prisma's eyes widened. "I don't know who to go out with. Prince Gumball, Marshal Lee or Flame Prince," Fionna said to her,

"I thought you and Flame Prince broke up," Prisma said. Fionna looked away,

"We did but he sort of flirted," Fionna confessed,

"How did he flirt?"

"It wasn't just him, Marshal and Gumball flirted too,"

"But how?"

"Gumball said I looked beautiful, Marshal winked at me and Flame prince kissed my hand," Fionna said to them. Prisma and Cake looked at eachother. They laughed. "What?!" Fionna went red again. They continued to laugh. "I'm trying to find help and you guys are just making fun of me, I thought you were a wish mas-" Fionna paused. She thought for a minute. Cake and Prisma eventually stopped laughing,

"What ya thinkin' about honey?" Cake giggled. Fionna kept thinking,

"You're not thinking of wishing, are you? You already had your wish," Prisma pointed out,

"Please Prisma!" she fell on her knees "I need this! Please! It's only one extra wish, please!" Fionna begged. Cake looked at Prisma. Prisma stared at Fionna,

"It's against the rules," Prisma told her,

"Please! I have to do this, please, please, please!" Fionna begged even more,

"Fionna, stop it! You just sound like a whiney brat," Cake yelled. They heard sobbing,

"Fionna?" Prisma saw her sobbing,

"Please! I really really really need this!" Fionna cried,

"Fine! Fine! I'll do it!" Prisma gave up. Fionna got up and jumped up and down,

"Thankyou Prisma!" her tears disappeared,

"What are you going to wish for? Be careful though, it might have twist if your not specific," Prisma warned her. Fionna thought what she should wish for. She finally had it,

"I wish... for someone who's like me, who I can be myself with, who's right for me and who will love me for being me," Fionna finally wished. Prisma nodded her head.

Fionna fell from the sky onto a soft, grassy field. "Ugh," Fionna got a sudden headache. She looked around. Was a guy going to come up to her anytime soon and call her his girlfriend? She stood up and waited. Nothing. Did Prisma trick her? She saw the Treehouse up ahead. She gave up. It was obvious that she tricked her. She accepted her lonely fate and made her way home. Suddenly, as she was walking toward her house. She saw the door starting to open. She ran toward the Treehouse and hid behind the door. It swung open. She tackled the person. "Who are yo-" she looked at the person underneath her. It was a boy. He looked like her twin. She was shocked,

"Get off of me!" he crawled out from underneath her. He looked at her and was as shocked as she was. "Who are you?" he asked still in shock,

"I-I'm Fionna, who are you?" Fionna asked,

"I'm Finn, why did you tackle me?!" he asked furious but still amazed. She looked up at the treehouse,

"I thought, I thought this was my house," Fionna said to him,

"Why would you think that?"

"Because mine looks exactly the same,"

"Where do you live?"

"The land of Aaa,"

"No wonder, this is the land of Ooo," Fionna remembered what she wished for. Prisma took her to a boy who was like her. The opposite gender of herself. No wonder he looked like her brother. "Anyway, I'm gonna go," Finn started to walk off,

"No wait!" Fionna grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry I tackled you, it's just that..." Fionna explained what happened but changed her wish to something that didn't sound like she wanted to date him,

"So you came here to find the perfect friend?" Finn asked,

"Yeah," Fionna looked away. Finn raised an eyebrow,

"Ok, wanna come with me then?" Finn asked,

"Sure," Fionna followed Finn into a cave, not knowing what was ahead.

Inside the cave was a house. They walked up to it. Someone opened the door. She had black ebony hair that swooped over her shoulders and down past her legs. "Hey Finn," Marceline greeted,

"Hey Marcy, this is Fionna," Finn reffered to Fionna, she waved. Marceline stared at her,

"She looks exactly like you," Marceline pointed out. Fionna could tell that she was a genderbend version of Marshal,

"Yeah, well..." Finn told Marceline the version of the story he knew,

"Oh, that's confusing, anyway, come on in," Marceline floated out of the way, they walked in and she closed the door. "So, what are you guys doing her?" Marceline asked, smiling at Finn,

"Oh, we just wanted to hang out," Finn blushed. Fionna could tell he had a crush on her. Fionna frowned,

"Cool, what do you wanna do?" Marceline asked,

"Actually Marceline, can we talk? Privately," they looked at me,

"Sure," Marceline few over to the door, Finn followed her outside. Fionna looked out the window and watched. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she knew what he was asking. They hugged. Oh no. They came back in, holding hands. "Anyway, I'll see you later," Marceline pecked Finn on the cheek. His face went red,

"Come on Fionna, bye Marcy," Finn waved, walking out the door,

"Bye," she waved back. They walked to the Treehouse.

As they walked, Finn was smiling the whole way "So, you two are dating now?" Fionna asked, knowing the answer. Finn blushed. "Yeah," his voice cracked. Fionna frowned. They walked into the treehouse. It looked exactly like Fionna and Cake's house. it even had a little robot.

"Goodnight Finn," BMO sat on the couch and closed her eyes,

"BMO, move up, Fionna's staying on the couch tonight," Finn waited for her to get off. BMO hopped off the couch. Finn grabbed a pillow and a blanket. He set up the couch for Fionna to sleep on. "Goodnight," Finn walked off. Fionna quickly tried to think of a name that rhymed with Cake but a boy's name,

"Hey Finn," Finn turned around. "Where's Jake?" she quickly asked,

"He's at Lady Rainicorn's house, how did you know his name?" he asked,

"I guessed," Fionna shrugged. Finn smiled and climbed upstairs to his and Jake's bedroom. Fionna climbed into her bed and rolled over to look up at the ceiling. Prisma definetley sent her there to be with Finn. But now he was with Marceline. What was she going to do? It was obvious. She had to break them apart.

The next day, Fionna woke up to Finn on the phone with Marceline. He was laughing into the phone. Fionna rolled her eyes. What could she do. Fionna walked toward the middle of the room and saw his underpants on the floor. "Finn! Get your underwear off the floor!" Fionna called loud enough for Marceline to hear on the other line. Finn went red. They heard a laugh on the other end of the line "You're so cute," they heard. Finn smiled. Fionna was annoyed. What could she do to split them apart. Fionna walked into the other room. She took off her backpack and her hat. She let her blonde hair flow past her shoulders and down to her feet and she pulled her sleeves down past her shoulder. She walked out infront of Finn. "Hey Finn," Finn turned to look at her. He looked her up and down. He blushed. "Finn? Finn?" Finn shook his head, like he was under a trance and went back to talking to Marceline. Fionna growled and stomped back into the other room. She put her hat and bag back on and walked out from the Treehouse.

Fionna walked into Marceline's house. She was on the phone with Finn still, she looked at Fionna. "I got to go now Finn, bye," she hung up the phone. "Hey Fionna," Marceline was really pretty, Fionna could see why Finn liked her so much,

"So, how's it going?" Fionna asked, trying to get her to talk about Finn,

"I'm good, how are you?" Marceline asked,

"I'm fine, how's Finn,"

"He's good, weren't you just with him?"

"Yeah but I got bored,"

"I'm sorry, you must have tried to hang out with him and I was in the way,"

"No, it's okay, you two are dating, it's normal,"

"Thanks,"

"So, how's the relationship going?"

"It's good, it's interesting,"

"How old are you?"

"I'm a 1000 years old,"

"Wow, what about Finn," Fionna already knew because he was her gender opposite,

"16,"

"That's a big age difference,"

"Hehe, yeah, it's different,"

"Have you ever done that before?"

"No I haven't, but I'm glad I did, he's a bit immature but he's cute,"

"Immature?"

"Yeah, just a bit,"

"How is he immature?" Fionna could tell she was getting there. They talked about Finn and his downsides. She was getting closer. Without realizing, it was the evening. "It's late, I better go, this was fun," Fionna was walking toward the front door,

"Yeah okay, bye," Marceline waved. Fionna went back to the Treehouse. As she was walking, she started to feel guilty about it. Plus she had a bunch of guys at home. But Prisma did take her there. But it could of been one of those things where you learn your lesson about trying to break up a couple and that you shouldn't wish for your life to be different because it was fine just the way it was. She also realized, as she was talking to Marceline, it brought back feelings for Marshal. Fionna thought about it for longer.

She walked up to Finn, who was sitting on the couch, It was night time. "Hey Finn," Finn looked over at Fionna "I was wondering if you knew where Prismo is," she remembered that's what their wish masters name was when she was trying to explain it to Finn,

"Are you going back to Aaa?" Finn asked,

"Yeah, I have to, it's home," Finn agreed with her. They went to Marceline's cave and got her to come. They made their way to the time room.

Marceline flew them into Prismo's time room, "Hey Finn, ooo, who are these two lovely ladies?" Prismo asked looking at Marceline and Fionna,

"Hi Prismo, this is Fionna, she's gonna wish for something and this is Marceline, my special lady," Marceline put her arm around Finn,

"Lucky," he smiled. "So, what are ya gonna wish for?" Prismo asked, waiting for a wish. Fionna turned around and hugged Finn and Marceline "I'll never forget you guys,". She turned back to Prismo. "I wish to go back to the land of Aaa," Fionna wished. She quickly ran back to Finn and Marceline and hugged them tightly. "Done," Prismo nodded.

Fionna appeared in a big field, knowing she was back in the land of Aaa. Next to her, a note appeared. She opened it, it said "Make sure to write to us through Prisma, -FM and MA" Fionna smiled. Knowing that she could know contact them. Marshal Lee appeared infront of her "What happened?" he asked confused, wondering why she appeared out of thin air. Fionna quickly got up and kissed him.


End file.
